Conventionally, there is proposed a server for a home appliance network system such as, for example, a remote control monitoring service system for housing life equipment unit through a portable terminal to be operated by a contracted user described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2002-109203 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”). The remote control monitoring service system is configured to perform automatic control of household appliances installed in a user's house based on position information of a user's portable terminal.
There is however a problem that a user needs to operate the terminal in order to display an objective page after logging-in, because a top page is initially displayed on a screen of the terminal after logging-in in many conventional service systems such as the system as shown in Document 1. In some conventional service systems, a page other than a top page can be initially displayed on the screen, but the page initially displayed is fixed. Therefore, when the objective page is a page other than the page initially displayed, a user still needs to operate the terminal in order to display an objective page.